Karaoke with the Cullens
by BiteMe1918
Summary: On a boring day in Forks, what will Alice come up with to spice up the fun? Karaoke, of course. Please R&R. Flames accepted and appreciated. Rated T just in case. My first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

Bella POV

It was a typical day in Forks - cold, rainy, foggy. I was laying on my bed with my own personal Greek god next to me. It was funny how we weren't saying anything, yet everything was being said. I could his love for me radiating off him as he absent-mindedly played with a lock of my hair. I turned to face him with a smile on my face.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked me, his voice velvety smooth. Even after all this time, the combination of his wonderful voice and his gentle eyes made me lose my breath.

"Breathe, Bella." he commanded.

"Sorry, just thinking about how much I love you," I said as I reached up to kiss the tip of his nose. He pouted.

"Is that all I get?" he asked in a mock hurt tone. I laughed and scratched my chin in thought.

"Hmm….what would you like instead?" I asked.

"Well," he started "first I want some of this," he kissed my forehead, "then this," he kissed my temples, "then this," he kissed my cheeks, "then this," he kissed my nose, "and I want a lot of this," he kissed my lips, gently, but urgently. Not that I'm complaining.

He pulled away all too soon, groaning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hopping I hadn't done something. Was it my breath? He said nothing, but pointed at the door. At the exact second I looked, a little pixie like vampire came bursting through the door. Alice.

"What, Alice?" he said, clearly annoyed. It had been a long time since Edward and I had been alone -with all the wedding planning -and he obviously didn't like the little time we had to ourselves taken away as well.

His mood, however, did nothing to waver Alice. She was so excited with whatever she had to tell us she was jumping up and down. All I saw was a blur of black and white.

"I've got a great plan! Come on, Bella!" She started walking towards me, but Edward extended a hand out toward her.

"And what, pray tell, is this great plan of yours?" he inquired.

Alice remained silent, but I was positive they were having a mental conversation. Ugh. I hate that. Edward soon started shaking his head.

"She won't like it," he explained since Alice looked confused.

"Yes, she will, I've seen it. Now come on, everyone is back from hunting and we're waiting for you!" she said, leaping forward and dragging Edward out of bed and, along with him, me.

He sighed, defeated. "Fine, lets go." he said, picking me up and running out the door and toward his house. We made it there in just under 3 minutes. He put me down, grabbed my hand, and walked up to the door with me in tow. The entire Cullen clan was already gathered in the living room, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. As soon as they saw me, they were quiet, and I, of course, blushed.

Esme came up to me first. "Hello, dear," she said, giving me one of her wonderful motherly hugs. I hugged her back.

"Hello, Esme" I greeted back. Carlisle just gave me a handshake and a warm smile, while Emmett just about crushed me with his enormous bear hug.

"Emmett….can't…breathe…ugh!" I said, struggling to set myself free even though it was a worthless effort.

"Oops," he said sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"'s 'kay," I meant to say "Its okay" but I didn't have enough oxygen in me. He grinned and stepped back, allowing Rosalie to pass by. She surprised me by coming up to me and giving me a warm hug, as did Jasper. Was I in the right house?

"Okay!" Alice said happily into the microphone once we were all settled down. "While we were hunting, I came up with an idea I'm sure you will all like. KAREOKE!!" she looked around the room, her eyes twinkling. No way could we say no to that.

"Okay, so here what we do: I'll write everyone's name down on a piece of paper, and then I'll pick it out of a hat. Agreed?" everyone nodded their head, and Alice left. In a second she was back with a hat in her hands full of little papers.

"Lets see….first up….Jasper!" she said excitedly. She jumped off the microphone stand and went up to give Jasper a little peck on the lips, sitting down in his place. Jasper picked his CD quickly and chose his song. Once the music started playing, I recognized it instantly. One of my favorite bands.

_I kept the right ones out_

_And let the wrong ones in_

_Had an angel of mercy _

_To see me through all my sins_

_There were times in my life_

_When I was goin' insane_

_Tryin' to walk through the pain_

_And when I lost my grip_

_And I hit the floor_

_Yeah, I thought I could leave_

_But couldn't get out the door _

_I was so sick n' tired_

_Of livin' a lie_

_I was wishing that I would die_

_It's amazing_

_With the blink of an eye_

_That you finally see the light_

_It's amazing_

_That when the moment arrives_

_You know you'll be alright_

_It's amazing_

_And I'm saying a prayer_

_To the desperate hearts tonight_

During the chorus, his eyes were only on Alice and I could see and feel the love he had for her. It truly was amazing.

_That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation_

_And a how high can you fly with broken wings_

_Life's a journey - not a destination_

_And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings_

_You have to learn to crawl_

_Before you learn to walk_

_But I just couldn't listen _

_To all that righteous talk_

_I was out on the street_

_Just tryin' to survive_

_Scratchin' to stay alive_

_It's amazing_

_With the blink of an eye_

_That you finally see the light_

_It's amazing_

_That when the moment arrives_

_You know you'll be alright_

_It's amazing_

_And I'm saying a prayer_

_To the desperate hearts tonight_

As the song ended, I looked at Alice, and she looked as if she would be crying if it were possible. We all clapped and Jasper made his way back to his seat, but not before giving Alice a hug and a kiss. Alice walked up to the microphone instantly regained her hyperness. She reached for the hat and pulled out a name to read it.

"Okay, next is…."

**A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter. The song was "Amazing" by Aerosmith, and they are one of my favorite bands. I hope you like it. Please review, and flames are accepted. Its my first Fanfic, and I wanna see how this chapter turns out. I promise to update as soon as I can, but I will try to go for everyday. Any questions concerning the story? Send it to me in a review and I will answer it! Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap **_

_As the song ended, I looked at Alice, and she looked as if she would be crying if it were possible. We all clapped and Jasper made his way back to his seat, but not before giving Alice a hug and a kiss. Alice walked up to the microphone instantly regained her hyperness. She reached for the hat and pulled out a name to read it._

"_Okay, next is…."_

**Edward POV**

"…Rosalie." Alice said, smiling happily. She jumped off the stage and ran next to Jasper, while Rosalie stood and made her way to the microphone. She had a smirk on her face. That was not good. She looked over her shoulder at Emmett and winked at him. Definitely not good.

She was blocking her mind, reciting the alphabet backwards in every language she new, which were a lot. Did I mention that this was not good? With Rosalie, I wouldn't be surprised if she started stripping right here and now.

I looked over to Bella, to see her looking over at Rosalie, who was wearing some tight low rise jeans and a tight gold top. I could see the longing in her eyes. Longing to be as "perfect" as my blonde sister. Could she really not see how perfect she already was? Could she not see that there is nothing I would change about her?

"You look beautiful today, love," I said. And she did, even without Alice's help, she looked just like an angel, with her hair pulled back in messy ponytail and a t shirt with some regular jeans. My angel. I could not believe how lucky I was to have…that she chose me over Jacob….

I snapped out of my reverie by feeling the all too familiar heat coming off Bella's face. I smiled; I loved it when she did that.

"Thank you," she said in a small, shy voice. Even after all this time, she could never become accustomed to being called "beautiful". I chuckled at the thought; I wasn't the only one who had thought she was beautiful…vile Mike Newton….

The music blaring from the stereo brought me back to the present. I could not believe Rosalie had chosen this song. Out of all the songs she likes, she had to pick _this _one?

_(It's Rosalie bitch) _

_(I see you...)_

_(And I just want to dance with you) _

_Every time they turn the lights down _

_Just want to go that extra mile for you _

_You public display of affection _

_Feels like no one else in the room (but you) _

The thoughts coming from Rosalie's head were definitely rated R. She was thinking about Emmett in a position that I would prefer not to se my brother in.

_We can get down like there's no one around _

_We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin') _

_We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin') _

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' _

_They keep watching (They keep watching) _

_Keep watching _

Emmett was taking this song _way_ too seriously; he was debating whether or not to jump onto the stage and……….with Rosalie. Why, oh why, did _I_ have to be able to read minds?

_Feels like the crowd is saying _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_A center of attention (Can you feel them?) _

_Even when we're up against the wall _

_You've got me in a crazy position (yeah) _

_If you're on a mission (uh-uh) _

_You got my permission (oh) _

_We can get down like there's no one around _

_We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin') _

_We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha) _

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' _

_They keep watching (They keep watching) _

_Keep watching _

There is only so much a person can take. First I had to deal with Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts. Now, I have to watch Rosalie _dance_ to this song with the microphone stand, and I have to hear Emmett's thoughts about how the lucky the pole is right now…

_Feel's like the crowd is saying: _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_(I just can't control myself) _

_(Whoa!) _

_(Do you want more?) _

_(Well I'm good for more) _

_(Ow) _

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More (Gimme more)_

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More (Oh woah oh!)_

_Gimme, Gimme more _

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme more (Gimme more, yeah)_

_Gimme, More _

_Gimme, Gimme, More _

_Give me more, give me more _

_Give me more, give me more babe (Danja Danja, Danj) _

_I just want more! _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_Gimme _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_Gimme _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_Gimme _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_Gimme, _

_Gimme, Gimme _

_[Danja: _

_Bet you didn't see this one comin _

_The incredible ligo _

_The legendary Ms. Britney Spears _

_And the unstoppable Danja _

_You're gonna have to remove me _

_Cause I ain't goin nowhere_

I was extremely thankful when the song ended. Rosalie bowed (of course) and ran back to Emmett's arms and kissed him furiously. What was wrong with them? They act as if they hadn't seen each other in ten million years.

I looked over to see Bella blushing, watching Rosalie and Emmett with their little scene. I decided to read the rest of my family's thoughts; Esme was wishing they would quit it so we could proceed with the game, as well as Carlisle. Jasper was trying to calm down the lust coming off Emmett and Rosalie, and he was having a hard time. Alice, of course, knew this would happen.

Alice ran up to the stage.

"Well, that was…interesting," she said, looking over at Emmett and Rosalie who had finally stopped. Thank God. They just shrugged.

She threw her little hand into the hat and rapidly pulled out a name.

"Okay, next up is…."

**A/N: I just want to thank those of you who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank You!! The song used in this chapter was "Gimme More" by Brittany Spears. I hope you like this chapter. Review please! Flames appreciated! Questions? Ask in a review! Thanks.**

**BiteMe1918**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap**_

"_Well, that was…interesting," she said, looking over at Emmett and Rosalie who had finally stopped. Thank God. They just shrugged. She threw her little hand into the hat and rapidly pulled out a name. _

"_Okay, next up is…."_

**Alice POV**

As I was about to pull the name from the hat, a vision came to me.

_Edward singing one of his favorite songs up on stage. The vision changed, and I saw Bella crying, but tears of joy and love. I was rubbing her back, and she just looked at Edward with love in her eyes, as did Edward._

I didn't even have to pull out a name. I knew who was next.

"….Edward!" I exclaimed.

_Very nice choice, Edward. _I told him in my mind. _She'll love me, trust me. I've seen it. _

Edward shot a smile my way, before getting up (but not before giving Bella a goodbye kiss) and walking to the stage. He already had his song picked, so he skimmed quickly through the CDs before finding the one he needed. He popped into place, and took his place at the microphone stand.

**Bella POV**

As soon as the music started, I recognized the song instantly.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

I couldn't help it; I got tears in my eyes. This was such a beautiful song, not only because of the music and lyrics, but because I felt that the lyrics were written by _him. _From _him_ to _me. _Everything the song said were things he had said or done for me.

_Lying close to you, _

_feeling your heart beating,_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing,_

_And then I kiss your eyes,_

_And thank God we're together,_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,_

_Forever and ever._

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

A tear escaped my eye, a tear out of love and happiness. I was positive now that I had made the right choice. I felt Alice put her arms around my shoulders, comforting me. I smiled at her, and continued watching the love of my life. He never took his eyes off me. God, I love him.

_And I don't wanna miss one smile,_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss,_

_I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this,_

_Well I just wanna hold you close,_

_And feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah)_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

I never wanted the song to end; I wanted him to go on forever and ever. I loved it when he sang, especially this song. This was officially my favorite song.

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

As soon as the song ended, he said "I love you, Bella." into the microphone. Everyone clapped, and of course I flushed.

He walked over to me and extended one hand. I took it and stood. "I love you, too. Thank you. That was beautiful." I said, blushing furiously.

"Anything for you, love. Anything." he said, and I could see it in his eyes. I was positive that if I told him I wanted the world, he would give it to me in a second.

He leaned down, and with his fingers tilted my chin up to me his lips. He gave a warm (despite his cold temperature), sweet kiss, but at the same time I felt all the love he had for me. I locked my arms around his neck, and his fingers played with the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling me closer to him.

I suddenly heard clapping, which brought me back to the present. I remembered the Cullens sitting around in the living room, watching us….

Oh my God.

I looked around, and saw everyone clapping with broad smiles on their faces. Esme looked ecstatic, and Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed so red I was sure not even a tomatoes could compare right now. I buried my face in Edwards chest and felt him chuckling. He led me back to the couch and sat down, pulling me on top of his lap.

Alice jumped out of her seat next to Jasper and ran over to the microphone, picking out a name.

"Okay, next up is…."

**A/N:** **Yay! That was chapter 3. Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! That song was "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. I love that song. Any questions? Ask in a review, and I'll answer! Thanks for reading.**

**BiteMe1918**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap**_

_I looked around, and saw everyone clapping with broad smiles on their faces. Esme looked ecstatic, and Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed so red I was sure not even a tomato could compare right now. I buried my face in Edwards chest and felt him chuckling. He led me back to the couch and sat down, pulling me on top of his lap. _

_Alice jumped out of her seat next to Jasper and ran over to the microphone, picking out a name._

"_Okay, next up is…."_

**Esme POV**

I was sitting next to Carlisle, while he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. Suddenly Alice called my name.

"….Esme!" she said, or more like yelled.

"Yes?" I said. Carlisle nuzzling my neck and leaving little butterfly kisses on my neck had distracted me.

"Your up," she said. She sounded a bit angry that I didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, Okay. Sorry." I said. I walked up to the stage and picked my song; I knew exactly which one I wanted.

I popped it into place and waited for the music to start. Once it did, I took my place at the microphone stand and started to sing.

_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself in your arms_

_There's something in your voice_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

My children might not understand why I chose this song but I knew Carlisle would. I was talking about my human life…how I Carlisle came into m life when I needed him the most. I wanted him to know just how important he is to me.

It Feels like home to me

_It Feels like home to me_

_It Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It Feels like home to me_

_It Feels like home to me_

_It Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Wherever my family was, that place would always be my home…

_A window breaks down a long dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_If you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Ever since I married that monster I never thought I would find true love. I couldn't believe how wrong I was, and I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't met _him._

_It Feels like home to me_

_It Feels like home to me_

_It Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It Feels like home to me_

_It Feels like home to me_

_It Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

As the song ended, I looked over at Carlisle. He was starring at me with the most intense gaze in his eyes. I could make out pain, love, admiration, and gratitude in his expression, among other things.

I walked away from the microphone and over to my husband. He said nothing, but starred into my eyes. I was sure that, were I human, I would probably be as red as Bella right now.

"I love you, Esme. Never forget that. No matter what." he said, in the most serious tone I have ever heard him use.

"I love you, too, Carlisle." I responded, and I kissed him. Gently at first, but then I felt his lips become more urgent.

I heard someone noisily clear their throat. I broke away and looked up to see Emmett with a sour expression on his face. The kind of face humans get when eating a sour lemon.

"You know, most people don't really like to have their parents making out in front of them," he said in a tone that meant it was obvious. We just laughed and shrugged, mimicking their previous scene.

"Okay, enough of that." Alice said, rather fast. She ran up (at vampire speed) to the microphone and picked out a name from a hat. When she was about to say who was next, she zoned out. When she recovered, she had a smirk on her face and Edward looked horrified.

"Okay," she laughed, "next up is…."

**A/N: Ooh, who'****s next? Hehehe. Not telling. The song I used here was**** "****Feels Like Home"**** by Chantal Kreviazuk****. I think it's a beautiful song, and I thought it fit Esme perfectly. Okay, by the way, I might not be able to update until Saturday, maybe. Reason: I've got a lot of gift wrapping to do. I gotta do my own and my mom's and they are a lot. I have been putting this off for a long time, but I've got to start doing it now. I will try to update tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. Please review. Tell me what you think of my story so far. Do I need more dialogue? Less? Tell me please. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, please keep them coming! Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap**_

"_You know, most people don't really like to have their parents making out in front of them," he said in a tone that meant it was obvious. We just laughed and shrugged, mimicking their previous scene._

"_Okay, enough of that." Alice said, rather fast. She ran up (at vampire speed) to the microphone and picked out a name from a hat. When she was about to say who was next, she zoned out. When she recovered, she had a smirk on her face and Edward looked horrified._

"_Okay," she laughed, "next up is…."_

**Jasper POV**

"….Emmett!" my wife screamed. She ran back to me with a smirk on her face, and Edward had feelings of fear radiating off him. Bella just looked confused, as did everyone else.

Emmett ran up to the microphone and quickly picked out a song, with an excited expression on his face. He was acting like a 5 year old who had just been told he could get all the candy in the world. He had feeling of mischief and lust coming off him, and I'm sure my expression matched Edwards by now.

As his song started, recognition flashed in everyone's face. Now I understood Alice's smirk, Edward's fear, Emmett's feelings….

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys don't know how to act _

_I think it's special, what's behind your back? _

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack _

_(Take it to the bridge)_

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Take it to the chorus)_

There was no doubt that Emmett and Rosalie were meant to be. They just couldn't get over their physical aspects, could they? I could feel the lust radiating off Rosalie. It was so much that I couldn't calm her down, which made me start sending off lust through the room.

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it_

_VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

_Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it_

_Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it_

_Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it_

_You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it_

_Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)_

_Get your sexy on._

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them motherfers don't know how to act_

_Girl let me make up for all the things you lack_

_Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast_

_(Take it to the bridge)_

Bella started looking at Edward with lustful eyes, and I was trying to calm her down but it was just _too much._ Bella took off her sweater and started kissing Edward's neck all the way up to his jaw, and I swear I could have heard him moan. As I was looking at them, I felt Alice's hand on my thigh. Oh God…

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it_

_VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

_Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it_

_Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it_

_Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it_

_You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it_

_Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)_

_Get your sexy on._

_(You Ready?) (3x)_

Emmett started dancing to the rhythm of the music, and he couldn't take his eyes off Rosalie. I looked over and saw that Esme and Carlisle were doing something….I would rather not see my parents doing….

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them motherfers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back_

_Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact_

_(Take it to the chorus)_

_Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it_

_VIP, go ahead be gone with it_

_Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it_

_Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it_

_Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it_

_You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it_

_Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it (7x)_

_Get your sexy on._

I was glad when the song ended, and as soon as it did, Emmett ran over to Rosalie to a repeat of Rosalie's song. After a good fifteen minutes, everyone calmed down

Alice left my side and jumped on stage, grabbing a name on her way up. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Wow, okay….Well anyways, next is…."

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was my birthday and I spent most of the day shopping, and at night we cut my cake. Sorry! Thanks for waiting. Seriously. I really have no clue when I'm going to update next…but ill try tomorrow, but were making Tamales and I'm making cookies so…I'll try. I promise. In case I don't update tomorrow, Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading and for all your reviews! Love you!**

**BiteMe1918**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap**_

_I was glad when the song ended, and as soon as it did, Emmett ran over to Rosalie to a repeat of Rosalie's song. After a good fifteen minutes, everyone calmed down_

_Alice left my side and jumped on stage, grabbing a name on her way up. She opened it and read it out loud._

"_Wow, okay….Well anyways, next is…."_

**Carlisle POV**

"…Bella!" Alice said proudly.

Bella sighed and let go of Edward's hand and walked up to the stereo. She looked at the songs we had and finally made her choice. She put it on and blushed crimson when the music started. I had heard this song a couple times, and I thought it was very nice.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for a world in shades of grey_

_When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_Then I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

By this time, Bella's face rivaled that of a tomato's. She was extremely red, but she wouldn't take her eyes off Edward, nor could he. I finally realized why she chose this song: it explained how she felt about Edward.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I survived without your kiss_

_Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

Esme and I were ecstatic to say the least. All those years of worrying about Edward and how lonely he was are all gone. At first I felt guilty; had I changed him when he was too young? I thought it was my fault, now I couldn't be happier I listened to Elizabeth's plea for her son's life….

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

_We are so happy for you Edward._ I told him in my mind. _Bella is a very unique woman. don't ever let her go…_

_And I don't know why _

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathed your love into me just in time_

Edward turned and gave a nod with an enormous smile on his face. I could see all his love her Bella on his face.

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived, I never lived, before your love_

When the song was over, we all gave Bella a huge round of applause. Her blush, which was barely starting to fade, came back faster than I thought was possible.

Edward ran up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper to her. "That was beautiful. I love you, never forget that. You are the most important thing in my life."

"I love you," was all Bella could respond.

Esme grabbed my hand and smiled at her children. Bella was already part of our family, and I could only imagine what everything would be like once she was changed…

Alice ran up to the microphone.

"Wow Bella," she said "That was beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," came Bella's tiny whisper.

"Okay, next is…"

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter 6! Merry Christmas! That was my Xmas gift to you. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. We had a lot to do. I spent 4 hours making cookies so…yeah. Thank you for your reviews. I realize I didn't write out the name of the song last chapter. The last chapter's song was "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake and this song was "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson. I hope you guys like it, and I'm so sorry for the huge wait. I promise to update tomorrow. If anyone has any ideas or requests for a Fanfic they would like me to write, I'm open to them. Once I'm done with this one (and there arent that many chapters left) I wanna keep writing more, so if you have any ideas….please share them! Thanks for reading! Sorry this is such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer! Please review!**

**BiteMe1918**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap**_

_Alice ran up to the microphone._

"_Wow Bella," she said "That was beautiful!" she exclaimed._

"_Thank you," came Bella's tiny whisper._

"_Okay, next is…"_

**Edward POV**

"…Alice. Oh, that's me!" Alice said as she read off the name from the paper. She ran to the CDs and started running through them, looking for hers.

_Where did I put it? Aha, here it is! _Alice thought. She popped it into the CD player and hit track number three. As soon as I heard the chiming of the bells at the beginning, I knew which song she had picked. I could see why she picked it, too.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

The most important line there was _Things I almost remember_. Lately, Alice had been having some visions of sorts of her human life. They were all dark, and she could only see shapes. As much as she tried, she could not get the complete memory. She felt depressed to know that there were some memories of her human life in her brain, yet she could not have them.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

"Alice feels this song explains her thoughts on her human memories," I explained to Bella, who had a confused expression on her face. I explained everything that had been going on with Alice lately.

Comprehension flashed across her beautiful face. "Oh," she said "That's why Alice has been so…quiet lately. Her memories."

I nodded "Exactly,"

"Do you think it will be like that for me? That all my memories will fade? Will I even remember anything?" she asked, looking worried.

"I don't think so, and even if it does, I will always be here," I soothed. She gave me a small smile and turned to watch Alice.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

Poor Alice. It would be horrible to have memories like that. Most of my memories are still there, so I don't miss my human life that much. I could see through Alice's mind the pain it caused her not to be able to remember anything. I could also see the guilt she had for being in pain, and therefore causing Jasper pain. That was the most dominant feeling in her body. No one would ever want to cause there loved one any pain…

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

_My poor Alice, _Jasper thought. _Oh, what I wouldn't do to taker her pain away, its killing me…My poor Alice._

_Poor Jasper,_ I though to myself. I knew how it felt to have the most important person in your life in pain and not be able to do anything. I could empathize with him the feeling of being useless…

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember_

What Bella said struck a chord. Would it really be for Bella as it is for Alice? If so, what would happen? Not even Alice could tell what would happen, and I was scared. If Bella didn't remember anything, would she stay with us? Or would she prefer to leave and explore the world? With a new life? Perhaps find a new mate? All these thoughts whirled through my head….

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

As the song came to an end, Alice's voice got higher. At first I thought it was supposed to be that way, but I noticed it was really out of pain. Jasper was right: Poor Alice.

When the song was done, everyone gave her a huge round of applause. Jasper sent out waves of happiness, and Alice got back to her usual self. It was about time, too.

"Okay, so everyone already had a turn, which leaves us with…Carlisle!"

Everyone clapped as our father went up to the stage to search for his CD.

_I know Esme will love this one. _He thought. _Its one of her favorites._

As the song started, there was a round of awes throughout the room. This was one of my personal favorites and I knew Esme loved this song. It was one of the first songs they shared as a married couple.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

Carlisle's voice was soft and smooth, and his eyes were only for his wife. I could see the love that they shared, and it seemed this song was perfect for them.

_For the morning sun and all it's glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort, too_

_You fill my heart with laughter_

_Somehow, you make it better_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

Carlisle felt that this song talked about how he felt when he first met Esme all those years ago. He was a serious man who lived in the dark because of shame for what he was. One day, the sun came up on his life, and everything was changed forever for the better. His sun was Esme. Just like my sun was Bella…

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

"Carlisle dedicated this song to Esme when they were newlyweds," I explained to Bella.

"Oh," she whispered, "that is so sweet. I have always loved this song, you know."

"Have you?" I asked, surprised. There weren't that many people who enjoyed this kind of music.

"Yup," she answered.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You never do what I expect you to do," I said with a smile. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. She sighed contentedly and turned to watch Carlisle. But I just stayed starring at the love of my life..

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

Esme was so delighted with this song, and she knew why Carlisle had picked it. Esme still remembered the day he dedicated it to her, and she loved it ever since.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

When the song ended, everyone gave Carlisle a round of applause and he walked back to his seat.

"I love you," he said to Esme as he sat back down. Esme just gave him a small kiss on the lips and we all turned to watch Alice, who was already up on stage.

"Okay, so now that everyone has had a turn, we are going to do something different." she said. Everyone was confused. What more could we do? She was blocking her mind from me. Not good.

"We are going to do Couple Karaoke! It's the same: you just sing with your partner. Okay I already have the names in here. First couple is…"

**A/N: Okay. There you go. I promised a longer chapter and here it is. I hope you like it. Alice's song was "Once Upon a December" from the Anastasia movie and Carlisle's song was "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" and I really don't know who sings it. I thought it was perfect for Carlisle. And the other one is pretty much self explanatory. Review please! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**

**BiteMe1918 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap**_

"_Okay, so now that everyone has had a turn, we are going to do something different." she said. Everyone was confused. What more could we do? She was blocking her mind from me. Not good._

"_We are going to do Couple Karaoke! It's the same: you just sing with your partner. Okay I already have the names in here. First couple is…"_

**Emmett POV**

"…Emmett and Rosalie!" Alice shouted. YES!

I grabbed Rose by the hand and dragged her up to the stage; I had the perfect song for us. I didn't even as Rose if this song was okay with her because I knew it was one of her favorites…

As soon as the song started, she smiled (her breathtaking, gorgeous, sexy smile) at me and gave me the thumbs up. I started singing once my turn came.

[Emmett

_Whatcha gonna do with all that junk _

_All that junk inside your trunk _

[Rosalie

_I'ma get get get get you drunk _

_Get you love drunk off my hump _

_My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump _

_My hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps _

_Check it out _

_I drive these brothers crazy _

_I do it on the daily _

_They treat me really nicely _

_They buy me all these ices_

_Dolce and Gabbana _

_Fendi and the Donna _

_Karan they be sharin' _

_All their money got me wearing fly _

_Whether I ain't askin _

_They say they love mah ass in _

_Seven Jeans _

_True religion _

_I say no _

_But they keep givin _

_So I keep on takin _

_And no I aint taken _

_We can keep on datin', _

_Now keep on demonstratin'_

_My love my love my love my love _

_You love my lady lumps _

_My hump my hump my hump _

_My humps they got you.. _

Huh. This song could not be any more perfect. Rose was right: her humps had me crazy. Especially with the new clothes they got yesterday when she went shopping with Bella and Alice. I could not get that picture out of my mind….ooh, the red lacy bra and underwear set….

I heard a growl coming from Edward, no doubt having heard what was going through my mind.

_Don't like it? Then stay out of my head! _I told him in my mind. I kept on thinking of Rose and I saw him grimace. _Ha, prude._

[Emmett

_Shes got me spending.. Ohhh_

[Rosalie

_Spending all your money on me..And spending time on me.. _

[Emmett

_Shes got me spending.. Ohhh_

[Rosalie

_Spending all your money on me.._

_O-on me on me..._

[Emmett

_Whatcha gonna do with all that junk _

_All that junk inside that trunk.. _

[Rosalie

_I'ma get get get get you drunk _

_Get you love drunk off my hump _

[Emmett

_Whatcha gonna do with all that ass _

_All that ass inside them jeans _

[Rosalie

_I'ma make make make make you scream _

_Make you scream make you scream _

_Cause of my humps my hump my hump my hump _

_My hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps _

Check it out

[Emmett

_I met a girl down at the disco _

_She said hey hey hey ya lets go _

_I can be ya baby, you could be my honey _

_Let's spend time not money _

_And mix your milk with my cocoa puff _

_Milky milky cocoa _

_Mix your milk with my cocoa puff _

_Milky milky _

_Riiiiide... _

[Rosalie

_They say I'm really sexy _

_The boys they wanna sex me _

_They always standin next to me _

_Always dancin next to me _

_Tryna feel my hump hump _

_Lookin at my lump lump _

_You can look but you can't touch it _

_If you touch it _

_I'ma start some drama _

_You don't want no drama _

_No no drama no no no no drama _

_So don't _

_Pull on my hand boy _

_You ain't my man boy _

_I'm just tryna dance boy _

_And move my hump _

_My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump _

_My hump my hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps _

_My lovely lady lumps my lovely lady lumps _

_In the back and in the front _

_My loving got you.. _

[Emmett

_Shes got me spending.. Ohh.._

[Rosalie

_Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me.. _

[Emmett

_Shes got me spending.. Ohh.._

[Rosalie

_Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me.. _

[Emmett

_Whatcha gonna do with all that junk _

_All that junk inside that trunk _

[Rosalie

_I'ma get get get get you drunk _

_Get you love drunk off my hump _

[Emmett

_Whatcha gonna do with all that ass _

_All that ass inside your jeans _

[Rosalie

_I'ma make make make make you scream _

_Make you scream make you scream _

[Emmett

_Whatcha gonna do with all that junk _

_All that junk inside that trunk _

[Rosalie

_I'ma get get get get you drunk _

_Get you love drunk off this hump _

[Emmett

_Whatcha gonna do with all that breast _

_All that breast inside that shirt _

[Rosalie

_I'ma make make make make you work _

_Make you work work make you work _

[Emmett

_Shes got me spending.. _

[Rosalie

_Ohh..Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me.. _

[Emmett

_Shes got me spending.. _

[Rosalie

_Ohh..Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me. _

As the song came to an end, I grabbed Rose's hand and bowed. Then I kissed her (hard) in front of everyone. When I pulled back, there was a huge smile on Rose's face. Not the kind that made me want to pull her to our room and never come out, but the kind that made me happy to see on her face. I would do anything for that smile.

We made our way back to the couch and I sat down and pulled her onto my lap.

"I love you, Rose," I whispered in her ear. She turned to look at me in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Emmett," She said and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was times like these that I wanted to stay where I was and never move. We heard someone clear their throat and we turned to look at Alice with an impatient expression on her face, but her eyes were soft.

"Thank you for going us. Okay, now. The next couple is…"

**A/N: I hope you like this one. I think it's a different side of Emmett and Rose, don't you? The song I used here was "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas. I think it suited them, especially Rose. I will update again tomorrow. Please Review! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap**_

"_I love you, Rose," I whispered in her ear. She turned to look at me in the eyes._

"_I love you, too, Emmett," She said and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was times like these that I wanted to stay where I was and never move. We heard someone clear their throat and we turned to look at Alice with an impatient expression on her face, but her eyes were soft._

"_Thank you for going us. Okay, now. The next couple is…"_

**Rosalie POV**

"…Edward and Bella!" Alice shouted and ran back to Jasper.

I heard Edward whisper something to Bella, and I saw Bella nod in agreement. They walked up to the stage and Bella took her place at the microphone, and Edward went to look for the CD. Finally, after a while music started to come from the speakers, and Edward started to sing.

_Edward_

_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Both_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Edward_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Suddenly something hit me like a brick wall. I remembered this song now, and I knew what was coming next. Of course they picked this song. I was so stupid before not to see how well it fit them now, and I felt even worse because of the emotion that could be heard in their voices. Oh no…

_Bella_

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Both_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

This song made me realize just how much they loved each other. Now I felt horrible. All that time, I always hated Bella. I made her feel unwanted in our family, and I was too vain to notice that she was the part our family was missing. I remembered now those months that Edward left he. I remembered now sad everyone was, and how Emmett had lost his playful touch. I would have to have a little talk to Bella after this.

_Cause Im broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_Edward_

_You're gone away _

_You don't feel me here anymore_

As the song ended, I got prepared for what I was about to do. We all gave them a round of applause and Bella (obviously) blushed.

As Edward and Bella made their way back to their seats, I got up and went to Bella.

"Bella, may I please speak with you in the other room?" I asked, pleading her with my eyes to follow. Bella was probably too shocked, so she simply followed me. Edward, however, seemed reluctant to let her go.

_Don't worry Edward,_ I told him. _I won't do anything bad. I promise._

I could hear Bella's heart pounding wildly, and I smiled. A sad smile. I know that I brought it upon myself for her to…fear me, perhaps? I had a lot to redeem myself for, and thankfully I would have an eternity to do so.

I turned around to face her, and I was surprised to find nervousness on her face, not fear like I had expected.

"Bella, II want to apologize for my behavior these past two years. It has been unfair to you, because you have done nothing but complete my family, but I was too vain and too closeminded to notice. I am sorry for everything I have said and done, and if I could go back in time, I can assure you that the first thing I would do is to take back every mean thing I done to you. Please say you'll forgive me?"

She just looked at me with an incredulous expression, as if she didn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I couldn't really blame her. Were I the human and she the vampire, I would see no reason to why a vampire would be apologizing to me, either.

"Rosalie, you don't even have to ask. It is all forgiven. Actually, I feel as if it is I who should apologize. I have done nothing but put you family in danger, time and time again. I really understand your aversion to me, but I want you to know that I hold nothing against you. Can you forgive me for all the trouble I have caused your family the last two years?"

I was stunned. Edward was right: Bella had no self preservation instincts what so ever. Could she really not see how little trouble it was to us?

"Silly, Bella. Do you really not see how we were not in danger, any of those times? Bella, our greatest fear was losing you. Everyone, possibly including me, could see how vital you are to Edward's life. There was no way we could lose you. Do you think we could start fresh? A new life, a new start?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I would love that," she said quietly.

"Okay. So forget everything that has happened between us. Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale," I said, extending my hand.

She took it with a small laugh. "Hi, Rosalie. I'm Bella Swan."

I let go of her hand and pulled her close to me, hugging her. She hugged me back just as fiercely. "Welcome to the family," I whispered in her ear.

When we pulled back I could see her eyes starting to water, and one lonesome tear trickling down her cheek. I dried her tears with my finger and linked her arm with mine, and we walked back to the rest of the family.

They, with their vampire hearing, heard everything. They were all glowing with happiness, but the one that stood out the most was Edward. Were he human, he would have been crying along with Bella.

_I'm truly sorry for everything, Edward. Please forgive me?_ I asked him in my mind. He turned to look at me and nodded quickly.

"Of course, Rose," he said. Everyone else just had confused looks on their faces.

Alice jumped all the way to the stage, no doubt extremely happy. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

"Congrats, Bella and Rose! Okay, now the next couple is…"

**WARNING! **_**ECLIPSE**_ **spoilers in Authors Note!**

**A/N: Okay. That was chapter 9. The song was "Broken" by Seether ft. Amy Lee. Its one of my favorites. If anyone was wondering, this story is post **_**Eclipse. **_**There is no more Victoria, Bella chose Edward over Jacob, and Bella and Edward's wedding is only a few weeks away. That's why I thought the song fit them. I made Bella and Rose friends/sisters because I wanted the whole Cullen clan to accept Bella. Okay, please review! And thanks to those of you who have, you rock! Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the songs used here.**

_**Recap**_

_Alice jumped all the way to the stage, no doubt extremely happy. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that._

"_Congrats, Bella and Rose! Okay, now the next couple is…"_

**Edward POV**

"..ooh! Jasper and me!" Alice said, and a look of utter excitement crossed her face.

Jasper ran up to Alice and they immediately started discussing their song.

"Jazz, can we do the song I was listening to the other day?" she said, giving him the puppy dog pout. I knew it was only a matter of time until he gave in.

Recognition flashed in Jasper's face, followed by a grimace.

"No, Alice! I don't like that song….Don't look at me that way!" he said, trying to cover his eyes.

"Oh, Jazzy, if we sing that song, I'll…" and then she whispered something in his ear so low, we had no chance of hearing.

_Wow. She'd do _that_, for a song? I'm in!_ Jasper thought, and I didn't have to be a genius to know what Alice offered….shudders

As Alice looked for a song, I decided to look in her mind to see if I could find which song it was.

_Haha. Nice try, Edward. Get out of my head, you'll find out soon enough!_ Hmm. Okay. So I'd have to wait to see which song they were doing. Damn it.

As the song started, Bella started having little fits of laughter. I was curious, so I paid attention to what they said.

[Jasper

_I am the Candyman_

_Coming from Bountyland_

_I am the Candyman_

_Coming from Bountyland_

[Alice

_I wish that you were my Lollipop_

_Sweet things, I will never get enough_

_If you show me to the sugar tree_

_Will you give me a soda pop for free_

Oh my God…this was hilarious! Alice started dancing and jumping around Jasper, while he just stood there…miserable….there was no way he was ever going to live this down! Not for an eternity!

[Jasper

_Come with me Honey_

_I'm your sweet sugar Candyman_

_Run like the wind_

_Fly with me to Bountyland_

_Bite me I'm yours_

_If you're hungry please understand_

_This is the end of the sweet sugar Candyman_

[Alice

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love your word is my command_

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love let us fly to Bountyland_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

_I wish that I were a bubble gum_

_Chewing on me baby all day long_

_I will be begging for sweet delight_

_Until you say I am yours tonight_

Since when is Jasper Alice's "Candyman"? Oh my God…this was getting good! Next to me, Bella was so red from lack of oxygen because she was laughing so hard. I looked around and saw Emmett…with a recording camera.

_Yes! Blackmail! _he thought. Genius!

[Jasper

_Come with me Honey_

_I'm your sweet sugar Candyman_

_Run like the wind_

_Fly with me to Bountyland_

_Bite me I'm yours_

_If you're hungry please understand_

_This is the end of the sweet sugar Candyman_

[Alice

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love your word is my command_

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love let us fly to Bountyland_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

[Alice

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love your word is my command_

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love let us fly to Bountyland_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

[Jasper

_I am the Candyman_

_Coming from Bountyland_

_I am the Candyman_

_Coming from Bountyland_

_Coming from Bountyland_

[Alice

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love your word is my command_

_Oh my love I know you are my Candyman_

_And all my love let us fly to Bountyland_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

[Alice

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

_You are my Lollipop_

_Sugar, sugar top_

As the song came to an end, a look of relief crossed Jasper's face.

As he was making his way to sit down, he heard Emmett snicker. He turned and saw Emmett waving the camera and saying "I am the from Bounty land….I am the Candyman!" and laughing his head off.

"No! EMMETTT! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" was Jasper's response. Then he started chasing Emmett all around the house. After their third lap, Emmett passed it to me.

"Here, Edward!" he said, and threw it to me. I, of course, left Bella's side and started running around, not long before I passed it to Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I screamed and threw it at him over Jasper's head. He caught it and ran away, making Jasper chase after him. The girls had all made a big group and were all laughing their heads off….especially my Bella. Oh, how I loved her laugh…

"Here, Emmett!" Carlisle said, and threw the camera at Emmett. Emmett ran for a while and then came back, with a defeated look on his face.

"Fine, you want it? Here!" he said, and threw it at Jasper. Jasper caught it immediately with a smug smile on his face, and crushed the poor camera.

Emmett laughed and showed Jasper the little cassette. Jasper growled and launched himself at Emmett, but he was already gone and at Rose's side. He pulled up the collar of her blouse and threw the cassette…in there….

"Awww! No fair, man! How am I supposed to get it now?!" Jasper whined…which was extremely funny.

"That's the point," Emmett said smugly, patting the cassette. Rose slapped his hand away, but there was a smile on her face.

We all sat down, and immediately started having feelings of despair…helplessness…hopelessness….

"Jasper, please don't do that," Alice said, her voice pained. Jasper immediately looked up and, upon seeing what he did, sent out waves of happiness.

"Oops, sorry, guys," he said sheepishly.

"Its okay, just watch it." Alice said sternly. "Well, we all went already, so Esme and Carlisle are next!" she shouted happily.

As they made their way up to the stage, hand in hand, I could see a smile on their faces. Hmm. I wonder which song their doing. Both their minds were blocked, so, again, I would have to wait.

As the song started, I recognized it instantly, and I knew why they picked it…

[Esme  
_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
_

[Carlisle  
_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
_

[Both  
_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh_

This was a song about them. About how they both felt when they had just met, and they started falling in love. It was very much like Bella and myself. A beauty and a beast. An angel and a monster.

I grabbed Bella's hand and brought it up to my lips to kiss it. "You know, this song reminds me of us," I told her. She just smiled, not really comprehending my words. Perhaps it was better if she didn't. She never liked it when I mentioned this to her…

[Both  
_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Oh, oh, oh  
_

[Esme  
_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
_

[Both

_Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
_

[Carlisle  
_Certain as the sun  
(Certain as the sun)  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
_  
_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
_

When the song ended, we all clapped. Carlisle and Esme shared a sweet kiss and walked back to the couch.

"Well! That was our Karaoke night! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and drive home safely!" Alice yelled into the microphone. Laughs could be heard throughout the room. I checked my watch; it was getting late.

"Well, we better get going, love" I told Bella. She was due home in about 15 minutes, and I didn't want to push Chief Swan.

"Sure," she said. We got up and said Goodnight to everyone, and I picked up Bella and carried her to the Volvo.

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of walking," she said formally. I chuckled.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" I said, and she joined in my laughter.

As I waited for Bella to come back from her "Human Minute" I thought about today. Watching Bella interact with my family like that brought great joy to my heart. I could not believe how wrong I was when I that I needed no one. I was extremely thankful for her, and I would be for the rest of my existence.

I looked up when I heard the love of my life walking towards me. I opened my arms, and she jumped into my lap. I kissed the hallow under her ear and I tucked us both in bed.

She turned to face me and traced my face with her warm hands. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Edward," she said. I could not have been any more happier than I was now.

"I love you, too, Bella," I said. And it was true, and it would be for as long as I loved. Forever.

**The End**

**A/N: sniffles The End! I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was pretty fluffy, and I love fluffy! Hehehe. Alice and Jasper's song was "Lollipop (Candyman)" by Aqua. Carlisle and Esme's song was "Beauty and the Beast" by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson. Thank you so much for reviewing! All of you, you rock!!! Love You! If anyone has any ideas for a story they would like me to write, PM me! I'm open! Please review this last chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	11. Playlist

**Playlist**

Jasper - Amazing by Aerosmith

Rosalie - Gimme More by Brittany Spears

Edward - Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

Esme - Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk

Emmett - SexyBack by Justin Timberlake

Bella - Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson

Alice - Once Upon A December from the _Anastasia _Soundtrack

Carlisle - Have I Told You Lately That I love You by Rod Stewart

Emmett and Rosalie - My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas

Edward and Bella - Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee from Evanescence

Alice and Jasper - Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua

Esme and Carlisle - Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson


End file.
